User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Stand-alone stealth laboratory (Stealth lab)
––––TOP-SECRET–––– WARNING! This is a very highly classified document, and revealing it's existence is grounds of up to a 8 year prision sentence. If you do not have authorization of a head official to read this document, destroy it immediatly and report to your head official. In the case you do have authorization, please do not reveal any of the following document's information to anyone as it is private and therefore sensative information is erased. You have been warned! Stealth lab's beggining The idea of a stealth space laboratory was first proposed in 20** by Roger ERASED. His vision of a stealth lab was a module big enough to carry astronauts and science equipment, while having the capability of being undetectable to scanners and sight. He proposed this concept during the RTH war in order to be able to study the enemy's armament and technology. His idea was taken into thought by MIISD engineers and even the director. But sadly, technologies of this type were not yet available. It would only be months later until MIISD engineers and physicists found a solution to the light bending dilema. They found that having a large cylindrical form, ERASED fibers were able to transmit light from one side to the opposite, although it would have to stay permanently ivisible. This could be done via stand-alone laboratories as they had a cylindrical shape. After this breakthrough, the MIISD finally began constructing the stealth lab. It took almost ERASED years to build it, and once finished, they still had to find adequate equipment that was small and sturdy enough for missions to be taken aboard. But it was completed soon. Once built, it was sent in orbit around HOM for quick responses. Stealth lab description The stealth lab is invisible to the naked eye, having a completly transparent body and semitransparent solar panels which are the only things giving it away. It resembles very much the stand-alone laboratory, having main engines and thrusters along with solar panels. The solar panels, however, generate only 15% of electricity of the stand-alone lab's solar panels. This is due to them being more transparent. But still it's enough to maintain the operations taken onboard. The interior of the lab is like that of a normal lab, excepting the equipment which differs slightly. The interior of the spacecraft is visible because only the shielding is coated with the ERASED fiber. The engine and fuel tanks of stealth lsb remain unchanged from those of a stand-alone lab. Future uses of stealth lab Si far stealth lab has only been used twice, this was during the RTH war. Future missions in stealth lab include military survey, spy operations, potentially dangerous agency surveillance, etc though stealth lab is only to be used in extreme cases. Only certain MIISD employees with a high security clearence have access to stealth lab; the military also has permission to lend stealth lab, as well as ICSDU members which can rent it. We hope to make space a more secure place with advanced surveillance technology. Ziggy, the Director. Greetings from the MIISD. ––––TOP-SECRET–––– Category:Blog posts